Retro Gamer Issue 1
This issue cost £5.99 and was released around December 2003/January 2004. It had a free coverdisk. Contents Retro Gamer Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Retro Gamer Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg CoverDisk Retro Gamer Coverdisc - 6 pages (92-97) :The Retro Gamer coverdisc contains over 200 PC retro games, making it the biggest and best retro collection available! Plus, we've also crammed on 75 top emulators, so you can relive unforgettable gaming moments on dozens of classic computers and consoles. Retro News Get Your Rocks Off - (Page 6) :Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude due for release on PC, Xbox & PS2. Retro Zone - (Page 6) :Report on the second Micro Mart Computer Fair. Buried Treasure - (Page 7) :Midway Arcade Treasures for the PS2, Xbox and GameCube. Half Fish. Half Machine. All Cop. - (Page 7) :RoboCod: James Pond II to be released for the PSOne by Play It. Codemasters Honored - (Page 7) :Richard, David and Jim Darling presented with ELSPA Hall of Fame award. Fashion Victims - (Page 7) :Joystick Junkies promo. Features Sinclair Researched - 8 pages (8-15) :John Southern looks at every model, from the ZX80 to the QL, and brings us up to date with what's happening in the Sinclair scene right now. Return of the Rings - 6 pages (18-23) :From simple arcade games to complex adventures and sprawling battle sims, The Lord of the Rings has been a major source of inspiration for software developers for over 20 yeras. Martyn Carroll sets off on a journey to uncover the many games based on Tolkein's epic work. ::Featuring:- The Lord of the Rings: Game One, Moria, Shadowfax, The Shadows of Mordor, The Crack of Doom, Lord of the Rings: Vol. I, The Lord of the Rings: Volume One, Lord of the Rings: Journey to Rivendell, War in Middle Earth, Riders of Rohan Hall of the Miner King '- 6 pages (24-29) :Miner Willy is one of the most recognisable game characters ever, having starred in Manic Miner and Jet Set Willy, two of the most successful and influential games of the 8-bit era. Martyn Carroll takes a walk down Surbiton Way, following in the footsteps of the intrepid explorer. ::Featuring:- ''Manic Miner, Jet Set Willy, Jet Set Willy II & The Perils of Willy. '''Top 100 Retro Games - 22 pages (30-51) *Atari 2600 - Paul Loughrey - 2 pages (32-33) **''Pitfall, Enduro, Adventure, Plaque Attack, H.E.R.O., Boxing, Centipede, Defender, Frogger, Phoenix'' *C64 - Ben Alsip - 2 pages (34-35) **''Turbo OutRun, Monty on the Run, The Last Ninja, Beach-Head II, The Great Giana Sisters, Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior, Arkanoid, Delta, Airborne Ranger, Rimrunner'' *Spectrum - Martyn Carroll - 2 pages (36-37) **''Jet Set Willy, Turbo Esprit, RoboCop, Bubble Bobble, The Great Escape, Myth, The Trap Door, Target; Renegade, Treasure Island Dizzy, Back to Skool'' *Amstrad CPC - Steve McNally - 2 pages (38-39) **''Spindizzy, Get Dexter, Elite, Alien 8, Highway Encounter, Jack The Nipper, Barry McGuigan World Championship Boxing, Batman, Ghostbusters, The Way of the Exploding Fist'' *BBC - Dave Cusick - 2 pages (40-41) **''Elite, Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior, Hopper, Codename: Droid, Revs, Thrust, Citadel, Repton, Sim City, Exile'' *Sega Mega Drive - Aaron Birch - 2 pages (42-43) **''Sonic 2, Road Rash II, Shining Force, Gunstar Heroes, Streets of Rage II, Thunderforce IV, The Revenge of Shinobi, Dragon's Fury, Jungle Strike, QuackShot'' *SNES - Charles Brigden - 2 pages (44-45) **''Super Mario World, Super Mario Kart, Street Fighter II Turbo, Starwing, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Pilotwings, Super Probotector, Donkey Kong Country, Super Metroid, Super Tennis'' *Atari ST - Anthony Howes - 2 pages (46-47) **''Hunter, Starglider 2, B.A.T., Kick Off, Carrier Command, Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders, Defender of the Crown, Dungeon Master, Mega-Lo-Mania, Kult'' *Amiga - Anthony Buckley - 2 pages (48-49) **''Robin Hood, North and South, Stunt Car Racer, Alien Breed, Cannon Fodder, IK+, Speedball 2, Lemmings, Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, Sensible World of Soccer'' *Arcade - Tom Sargent - 2 pages (50-51) **''Defender, Street Fighter II, Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Robotron: 2084, R-Type, Gauntlet, OutRun, Donkey Kong, Galaga'' Mastertronic: A History - 8 pages (52-59) :Anthony Guter, employee at the company from 1985 to 1991, takes us back to the beginning, revealing how Mastertronic ripped up the rulebook and redefined the UK software market. Street Fighting Clan - 6 pages (60-65) :It's 15 years since Street Fighter first arrived on home consoles. To celebrate this anniversary, Capcom is to release Hyper Street Fighter II, the ultimate version of its seasoned brawler. Our resident fight fan, Charles Brigden, likes the odd scrap now and then, especially if it involves Hurricane Kicks and Dragon Punches. Licence to Kill - 6 pages (66-71) :Martyn Carroll casts a Marty-Feldman-style eye over the history of horror licences, beginning with games that played the death march when your three lives had expired. ::Featuring Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th games among others. 1983 Advertising Gallery - 11 pages (73-83) :20 years ago and computer magazines were very different to the ones you read today. Besides pages and pages of program listings, there were always a number of classic adverts. We've selected our favourites from this classic year. Some signal the arrival of important milestones in computing history, while others just made us smile. Emulation Nation - 8 pages (84-91) :Reading and reminiscing about retro games is one thing, but what if you want to walk the full length of memory lane and actually play these classic titles? The easiest and least expensive way is through emulation. Martyn Carroll looks at the many emulators available for your home PC Additional Credits Art Editor :Mat Mabe Additional Design :Roy Birch, Tym Leckey Sub-Editors :Katie Hallam, Rachel White Contributors :Ben Alsip, Aaron Birch, Charles Brigden, Anthony Buckley, Dave Cusick, Anthony Guter, Anthony Howes, Paul Loughrey, Tom Sargent, Steve McNally, John Southern Note A reprint of this issue was included with Issue 100. Issue Index Category:L!ve Publishing issues Category:Retro Gamer issues